1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an image processing method, wherein a desired color compensation is performed for an output image, as well as a program used therefor.
2. Related Art
In the case of an image display device such as a projector, the color of a displayed image may change because a color reproduction region differs depending on the type of the display device used. To avoid this inconvenience, there usually is performed a processing called color matching for matching color characteristics of the image display device used to color characteristics of a conventional CRT monitor.
Further, in case of using an image display device such as a projector, it is important that an image intended by a producer be reproducible even if an external environment changes. Particularly, unless a change in brightness or color of external illumination or a change in color of a projection plane is taken into account as a change in external environment, it is difficult to make an appropriate reproduction of color.
For the aforesaid color matching and correction against the external environment there usually is employed a color correction table.